


Kiss only me

by Blancalill



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jaemin and Renjun are in love, Jisung is mentioned once, M/M, im back with renmin, jealous Renjun, jeno is nice, markhyuck, renmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blancalill/pseuds/Blancalill
Summary: Renjun gets jealous when Jaemin kisses other members.





	Kiss only me

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s short but I wrote this on my phone because I couldn’t sleep. Also I want more renmin fics :)  
> I hope you enjoy it anyway 
> 
> [My New Twitter](https://twitter.com/extrarenminstan) come talk to me i really do like talking to you guys and i post about nct and my daily life and yea… please  
> [My CC](https://curiouscat.me/blancalill) ask me questions i love answering them i also like when people just give me ideas for fic or are just soft just leave anything there and it will make my day

When Jaemin leaned over to playfully kiss Jeno’s cheeks the older would normally just sigh and receive the kiss. This time however he backed away.

  
His eyes wide in confusion, Jaemin only looked at Jeno. Wondering if he had done something wrong.

  
The older was staring right back at him. A smile on his lips. A playful smile. It made Jaemin want to kiss his cheeks even more.

  
Jaemin didn’t like Jeno as more than a friend, but he was very clingy. He liked kissing Jeno’s cheeks and kiss Donghyuck’s moles. He kissed all the members. He even peppered Jungwoo’s face with fluttery kisses.

  
“Why won’t you let me kiss you?” Again Jaemin tried to kiss the older’s cheeks. Only to be pushed away.

  
His little whine only being met with Jeno grinning. Standing up and leaving him alone on the couch in the dorm. Jaemin only sighed and laid down as he closed his eyes.

  
He could feel eyes on him and he had a feeling it was the eyes of the only member he didn’t have the guts to kiss. Huang Renjun.

  
Jaemin slowly opened his eyes and looked over at Renjun. He was reading some book Jaemin had never heard about. Only one problem. His eyes weren’t on the page. They were burning holes in Jaemin.

  
“What’s up Renjun?” He had been doing this a lot lately. Glaring at Jaemin whenever he did anything.

  
“Can you stop kissing people?” Jaemin only laughed.

  
“I mean it Jaemin. You kiss everybody...” Renjun’s eyes fell back to his book. His hands gripping it tighter. His fingers turning white. “Except me.”

  
A warm feeling went trough Jaemin’s stomach as he looked at the older. His cheeks a bright red. His body trembling slightly.

  
“Renjun if you want kisses you can just come over to me and ask. I give them out for free.” The older of the two only groaned before hiding his face completely behind his book.

  
Jaemin again laid down and closed his eyes. His heart beating faster than it’s ever done before in his chest.

  
He could hear Renjun stand up, and he could feel the older laying down on top of him. His eyes opening again.

  
“Give me kisses then.” Renjun had always been the least likely to do skinship, so having the older on top of him asking for kisses was definitely something Jaemin had never imagined.

  
Still he peppered the older with kisses. One on his forehead. One on each cheek. One on his nose. His chin. His jaw. His neck. Everywhere except his lips.  
Both of their cheeks were bright red as Jaemin pulled away. Renjun hiding his face in Jaemin’s chest.

  
“Do you want kisses too?” Jaemin only nodded, but Renjun already knew the answer anyway. Jaemin might not get kisses often, but he loved them.

  
“Close your eyes. I’m shy.” He laughed a little, but still he closed his eyes. He could feel Renjun sit up. One leg on each side of Jaemin’s body.

  
The first kiss was on his left cheek. It was soft. Almost as if Renjun hadn’t even touched him before pulling away.

  
The next was on his forehead. A little stronger this time. Jaemin broke out in a smile.

  
The third was directed at his lips. Renjun’s soft lips melting with his own.

  
It took Jaemin an embarrassingly short amount of time to kiss back. Pulling Renjun closer by the neck. Feeling the older smile into the kiss.

  
They broke apart when they both needed to breathe. Laughter and panting mixing together. Renjun hiding his face in Jaemin’s neck.

  
“I’ll never kiss any of the members again.” Jaemin wrapped his arms around Renjun’s small body. Appreciating the heat. The older laughed into his neck.

  
“That was sweet, but also disgusting.” Jaemin looked over the couch and was met with all the other dream members watching them. Chenle with phone in hand.

  
“Shut up Donghyuck. I’ve had to see you and Mark make out so many times now I might just puke.” Renjun hid further into Jaemin’s neck. Trying to hide the best he could. Jaemin’s words making him even more embarrassed.

  
“Well, we will leave you to it.” Mark muttered as he pulled the other boys out of the room. Jeno being the last one standing.

  
“Do you want to watch us make out?” Jaemin laughed a little when he heard a little gasp from Renjun.

“I’m just so happy. You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting for this.” This time Renjun sat up. Looking directly at Jeno.

  
“Can you go. I would like to make out with my boyfriend now thanks.” One pillow thrown at Jeno later and he was gone. Shutting himself inside his shared bedroom with Jaemin and Renjun.

  
“Boyfriend huh?” Jaemin jokingly smiled at the older. Renjun tolled his eyes.

  
“Shut up.” He muttered before latching his pink lips on Jaemin’s equally pink ones. Both of them enjoying the others lips.

  
Renjun playing with Jaemin’s hair as he was pulled closer by his neck. It wasn’t exactly the most comfortable situation Renjun had been in, but Jaemin’s lips made it all worth it.

  
“I swear I can kiss you all night.” Jaemin’s voice was deeper and smoother than normal. Probably because of all the kissing.

  
“So do that then.” And that’s how Jaemin and Renjun woke up the next day still on the couch. Chenle taking pictures and Donghyuck and Jisung laughing at them.

  
Their lips bruised, but their hearts full of happiness. They kissed one last time before turning around and going back to sleep. Not bothered waking up yet.


End file.
